


Guardian

by SteelLily



Series: Angelic [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole is an angel, fluff with a small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place post Jack but pre Willa.</p>
<p>This prompt came from an Anonymous person on tumblr. They asked for:<br/>WayHaught prompt: Waverly and Nicole are surprise attacked by a Revenant. Nicole, who is actually a half-breed angel, defends Waverly.</p>
<p>I loved this prompt and I really hope you like this, Anon. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

"Slow down, Waverly," Nicole said.

She held up her hands and positioned herself in front of Waverly's flailing arms. "Demons?" Nicole continued.

Waverly looked up and skidded to a halt in front of Nicole's boulder like presence in front of her. Waverly sighed loudly, "Yes. Well Revenants but yes demons. I mean sort of. Wynonna calls them demon adjacent," she scrunched up her nose waiting for the incoming judgment or laughter or worse, disgust.

Nicole lowered her hands to settle on her belt and pushed her shoulders back. A broad smile lit up her face, "I knew I wasn't crazy. That really was Jack the Ripper wasn't it? Oh my god, I survived an encounter with the most notorious serial killer in history."

This realization made Nicole's eyes widen like saucers. With gentle guiding, Nicole moved Waverly out of her way, opened the bottom drawer of her desk and took a drink from a bourbon bottle. The burn loosened her suddenly constricted throat. Waverly chewed lightly on her lower lip waiting. Nicole squinted in her direction.

The door behind them burst open and Wynonna strode into the lobby. "Heya sis, Officer Haught Stuff. Why the serious faces?"

Nicole took another drink of the alcohol and handed the bottle to Waverly. She took a steadying drink before handing the bottle out to Wynonna. Waverly sighed, "I told her about the curse."

Wynonna blinked slowly and looked between the faces staring back at her. Wynonna shrugged, "Glad somebody finally did," she took a swig of the bourbon handed to her, "You cool?"

Nicole shrugged, "Sure. I mean it explains a lot. Town’s called Purgatory after all, not sure why I'd expect anything different. Prob'ly draws a lot of weirdness."

"It draw you?" Wynonna said.

Wynonna bumped Nicole's shoulder as she passed and sat the bottle back on Nicole's desk. “Get her home safe, would ya?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole nodded, “Course.”

Wynonna tossed a thumbs up over her shoulder as she rolled through to Black Badge’s section of the station. Waverly blinked at Nicole still expecting some kind of response. Nicole stoppered the bottle and returned it to the drawer. “Did it?” Waverly asked.

“Did what?” Nicole looked up.

“Draw you?”

Nicole rested her hands back on her belt and leaned against her desk. She crossed her ankles and thought how to reply. “I guess. Small towns and gays don’t usually go together real well. My parents expressed some concern about me coming here. I figured I could manage a couple years then try and get a placement at a bigger city. Certainly didn’t expect to find such a compelling reason to stay.”

Nicole smiled, making eye contact with Waverly. Waverly smiled shyly and glanced away. She fought down the attraction that always somehow welled up whenever Nicole flashed those dimples at her. Waverly cleared her throat to break the spell. Nicole pushed away from her desk. Waverly watched Nicole’s graceful movements to where she was leaning against the front desk. Nicole placed her hands on the desk around Waverly’s body. Waverly’s breath hitched. A deep throat clearing behind them, made Waverly shoot out from under Nicole’s arms and slide slightly away. Nicole turned and leveled a glare at Dolls that would have made a weaker person shudder. Dolls stifled a laugh. “What’d I miss?” Wynonna asked.

“Nothing,” Waverly started, “Well, actually…”

“Actually, Waves, Dolls has something for the both of you,” Wynonna squeaked.

Dolls’ eyebrows narrowed at Wynonna who just smiled brightly up at him. He softened under her gaze and walked toward Waverly, holding out a heavy silver object. “We never gave you a proper badge.” He lifted his finger, “Before you ask, no, you don’t get a flamethrower.”

Waverly hugged Dolls which he received awkwardly before shrugging her off. He turned to Nicole with narrowed eyes. “Your first duty is to Nedley.” He handed the badge to her, “You will be read in on a need to know basis but if you are going to be around the Earps more than just casually, you need to have more backing you up than just a Purgatory badge. Do you understand what it means to get involved with this family?”

Behind him, Wynonna wore a look of utter confusion. Waverly looked between Nicole’s solemn face and Wynonna’s. She wished her sister were not so naïve. Nicole glanced over at Waverly, “When I signed up to be a police officer, I signed up to protect the people I care about.” She looked back at Dolls, “From whatever threatens them.”

Dolls nodded. Nicole took the badge. Wynonna handed Dolls a holster and gun. He took the items and gave them to Nicole, “A back up piece. I’ll talk to Nedley tomorrow.”

Wynonna smiled and clapped Nicole on the back as she attached the holster to the opposite hip of her main draw hand, “Welcome to the gang, kid. Ooh, codenames, Dolls. We need codenames,” Wynonna bounced excitedly.

Dolls sighed, “We do not need codenames, Earp.”

Nicole did not miss the brief look of fondness that crossed the Deputy Marshal’s face. She glanced over at Waverly whose eyes widened as she processed the same. Waverly turned to Nicole and they shared a laugh. “You think she has any idea?” Nicole asked.

“Not a clue. Wynonna is a bit—” Waverly made a waffling gesture with her hands.

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed, “Let’s get you home.”

Nicole put on her jacket then picked up her Stetson and settled it on her head. She offered her elbow to Waverly which Waverly took with a smile after wrapping her coat tightly around her. The cool night air hit them as they pushed past the front doors. Waverly snuggled tighter against Nicole’s side. Nicole stretched her fingers reflexively when they were clear of the building and shifted her hip away from Waverly, ensuring she could reach her gun quickly if needed. She scanned the cars they passed down the street as they walked toward Waverly’s car. Waverly watched the stars twinkling above her and enjoyed the crisp feeling of the cool air in her lungs. She did not notice when Nicole tensed next to her at first. They approached Waverly’s Jeep. Nicole pulled away and drew her gun subtly. “Get in the car, Wave.”

Waverly pulled her keys from her coat pocket and opened the car door. Nicole put herself between Waverly and a slowly advancing group of men. Waverly was framed by her car and Nicole. She reached in and pulled a sawed off shotgun from between the front seats. She quickly opened her glovebox and pulled out a sleeve of bullets. With her free hand, Nicole tipped her hat at the men, attempting to appear casual, “Evening gentlemen.”

Waverly typed up a quick text to Wynonna and waited to see how the situation played out before pressing send. “Evening, Officer,” came the reply.

The trio passed the car without incident and Nicole holstered her weapon. Waverly exhaled and pushed the shotgun back to its spot between the front seats. Waverly climbed into the driver’s seat and pressed a kiss to Nicole’s temple. “Go on, I’ll follow in the cruiser,” Nicole said.

Waverly nodded and started the car. Nicole shut the driver’s door and walked around to her police cruiser. She opened her door and turned back in time for Waverly’s headlights to momentarily blind her. Around the halo of light, she saw a figure dart around the back of Waverly’s car. Nicole drew her weapon and flew back to the Jeep.

Waverly watched Nicole look back at her and she cringed when she blinded Nicole with her headlights. In the space of a blink, Nicole was back at her passenger door. Waverly yelped. A Revenant had Nicole by the throat, pressing her against the door. Waverly lurched for her gun and stumbled out the door and around the car, screaming, “Get your hands off her, shithead.”

The Revenant turned his red eyes toward Waverly and grinned. Waverly pumped the shotgun barrel. Nicole moved in a blur of speed and reversed her position with the Revenant. Her fingers dug into the Revenant’s throat. Her eyes glowed bright gold. The Revenant growled in pain. Nicole’s fingertips matched her eyes. Waverly stared slack jawed, dropping her weapon to her side. Another Revenant jumped out from the shadows. He grabbed the gun from Waverly’s hand and tossed it away, putting her in a headlock with lightning quick movements. “Let him go, girly,” the new Revenant said.

Nicole looked over at him, her entire body took on a gold, shimmering sheen. Her eyes turned completely black. Her hair blew free of its braid and trailed behind her like fire. Both Revenants shuddered to look at her. Waverly closed her eyes. She vaguely heard people shouting her name. The arm around her neck dropped away and she skittered back toward what she hoped was the police station. When she opened her eyes, both Revenants were being consumed by flames in the ground. Waverly blinked rapidly and stared up at Nicole who offered her a hand to help stand. Her body was still bathed in a golden glow, like how Peacemaker looked when putting down Revenants. Nicole’s eyes were no longer black, but her gentle brown. Waverly could have sworn she saw the vague outline of gold feathered wings along Nicole’s back.

“You’re an angel?” Dolls asked.

Wynonna’s head nearly spun off her shoulders looking between Dolls and Nicole. “An angel? Like an honest to god, flappy wings, sing hallelujah, blow your trumpets angel?”

Nicole pulled her hand back and hunched down on herself when Waverly did not take her hand. Her skin returned to normal and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. “I—,” Nicole started, “I didn’t think it was really true. I thought it was just something parents tell their kids.”

Wynonna came to help Waverly off the ground. Nicole felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she apologized and trailed back to retrieve her gun and her hat. “I’m really sorry, Waves. I didn’t know.”

Waverly opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it. Wynonna scoffed, “Why’s she so upset? It’s not like you two were dating.”

Waverly bit her lip and looked past Wynonna at Dolls. Wynonna’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you guys are dating.”

Dolls put his hand on Wynonna’s shoulder and led her back toward the station. “You knew?” Wynonna hit Dolls in the arm.

Waverly wrapped her arms around her chest and watched the police cruiser peal out of the parking lot and down the street. Waverly picked up her shotgun from where the Revenant tossed it away. She returned to her car and climbed in. With the doors locked, she placed the shotgun away and wrung her hands over the steering wheel. She sat, staring out into the night for several minutes. Her cellphone chimed. She looked down at the text from Wynonna. “Stop sitting in your car and go get the girl. Definite upgrade from Champ.”

Waverly smiled. The house Nicole rented was walking distance from the police station. Waverly pulled out and drove the three blocks. The police cruiser was parked in the driveway crookedly. Waverly pulled up behind the car and climbed out.

“So you’re an angel? That’s cool,” Waverly muttered as she made her way up the steps to Nicole’s front door.

The house was dark and Waverly tentatively knocked, calling Nicole’s name. When there was no answer, she tried the door. Waverly flipped on the flashlight on her phone and bent down to find the tiny cut out piece of wood on the porch that hid Nicole’s spare key. “Nicole?” Waverly called again.

An annoyed meowing came from the living room. Waverly took off her coat and locked the door behind her. She followed the sound to where Nicole’s little calico cat sat on the back of the sofa, swishing its tail back and forth. Waverly rubbed between the cat’s ears and whispered, “Where’s your mama, eh?”

A yawn was her reply and Waverly called for Nicole again, turning lights on and off as she passed through the rooms on the first floor. Waverly’s heart started to pound in her temples as she finally climbed the stairs, forsaking quiet and shouting Nicole’s name. Waverly burst into Nicole’s empty bedroom and through to the bathroom. “Nicole Haught I swear to god, if you’re dead!” Waverly all but screamed.

Waverly rounded the corner down the hall to Nicole’s workout space. A ladder was lowered in the middle of the room and a breeze shot through from the open window in the attic. “Nicole!” she yelled up the ladder.

“Roof!” Came the muffled reply.

Waverly cursed silently to herself and grabbed a sweatshirt from Nicole’s closet before heading back and up the ladder. The cold night air bit at her skin. “You’re gonna get sick out here, Nicole,” Waverly chastised through chattering teeth.

Nicole sat, huddled with a heavy blanket slung around her shoulders. She opened her arm, making space for Waverly to join her. Waverly shifted awkwardly but did not move toward Nicole. Nicole wrapped her arm back around her knees and looked away. Fresh tears welled in her eyes, she took a steadying breath, “Why are you here, Waverly?”

Waverly pulled the hood of the sweatshirt up over her head and tried to vanish in the oversized shirt. It smelled like Nicole, like sunshine and summer and warm things. Waverly smiled into the shirt involuntarily. She licked her lips and walked forward to sit next to Nicole under the gable outside the window. Waverly pulled at the corner of the blanket. Nicole released her hold on it. Waverly took it and burrowed inside next to Nicole. She wrapped her arm through Nicole’s elbow. Waverly took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.”

Nicole nodded and continued her intent study on the roof tiles in front of her. Waverly watched Nicole’s profile, her hair blocked most of Nicole’s face. Waverly reached up and pushed the hair back behind Nicole’s ear. Her hand came away wet with tears. Her heart ached. Waverly attempted to explain, “You’re all special. You, Wynonna, Dolls. There’s something about all of you that makes you different. I’m just me. I can’t keep up with you guys. I’m just,” she sighed, “Always being left behind.”

Nicole wiped at the streaks down her cheeks and laughed wryly. She shook her head and looked down at Waverly. “You’re the most special of all of us, Waverly. Certainly the bravest. Smartest. Sexiest.”

Waverly laughed. Nicole smiled broadly at Waverly, “I won’t leave you, as long as you’ll allow me to be a part of your life.”

Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek over her little mole. Nicole’s eyes closed and a weight lifted slightly. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and sat her chin on Nicole’s shoulder. “So,” she started, the smile on her face evident in her voice, “You think you can fly?”


End file.
